Tres verdades Universales
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Ella era el resultado de las tres cosas más equivocadas en el universo, de su universo. Para empezar era pelirroja, para seguir era una Weasley...y para finalizar era una Potter.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No hago esto con malas intenciones, solo deseo pasar (y hacer pasar) un buen rato a los lectores.

* * *

><p><em>Ella era el resultado de las tres cosas más equivocadas en el universo, de su universo. Para empezar era pelirroja, para seguir era una Weasley...y para finalizar era una Potter.<em>

* * *

><p>A Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaban las pelirrojas y eso era un hecho. Desde chiquito no se había sentido atraído por ninguna de esas pelicoloradas cabeza de fosforo (como las llamaba él). Debía ser de familia por que en su árbol familiar tampoco había mujeres pelirrojas, si alguna que otra castaña tirando por ahí (y si Merlín no lo quería) a caoba, ¿pero pelirroja? ¡Jamás!<p>

Era cuestión de genes y de gusto.

Su padre no le contestaba con mucha sinceridad al respecto. Estaba seguro que era para no causar problemas con su madre (tendía a preguntárselo cuando estaba presente y sin tapujos) pero...vamos, que Scorpius estaba creciendo y necesitaba una respuesta científica o por lo menos lógica que pudiese explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

No era un niño, ya no. Estaba comenzando su sexto año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y era un mago común dentro del rango de la elite. Ni muy muy, ni tan tan.

No tanto como para ser una mancha mas del tigre pero no lo suficientemente prendido como para ser populacho como el hijo mayor de Harry Potter.

Ese, ese sí que era un espécimen extraño.

Rodeando a todos sus familiares con esos tentáculos de "me meto en todo porque se me da la gana". No, Scorpius no está molesto con él, y no tiene nada que ver con que haya interrumpido un intento de conversación con el error pelirrojo número uno en su lista. ¡Por favor! no insistan. No es lo mismo

Era cuestión de piel. Como las babosas y la sal.

Y no ayudaba en nada que estuviese en particular girando alrededor de Lily Potter como si fuese un maldito satélite. Ella no parecía muy cansada de su presencia, o quizás Scorpius no sabía descifrar a las mujeres como tanto creía.

El tema era que en definitiva, las cosas no iban ni para atrás ni para adelante y como buen Malfoy que era, que la vida se tomara su tiempo para resolver las cosas (si estas debían ser resueltas) no le gustaba ni medio, por que como todo Malfoy, él era alguien importante y muy ocupado.

* * *

><p>Él quiere dejar algo en claro: no ha nacido ayer. Puede que su cumpleaños haya sido hace poco pero no significa nada. La línea temporal está a favor.<p>

Éste es su último año en Hogwarts, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Bromas que ejecutar, chicas que conquistar, amigos que alentar a hacer locuras. Su itinerario esta completo hasta cerrar el año y no ha tomado un solo respiro desde que se ha dado cuenta de ese algo que le está comiendo la cabeza. Porque James Sirius Potter puede ser de todo menos un despistado.

¡Insulto!

¡Claro que no!

Él tiene los pies sobre la tierra, tal vez no tan literalmente por que la mayor parte de su vida ha estado sobre una escoba pero, pero...PERO, no hay que hurgar tanto en los detalles.

James Sirius lo sabe.

Todo.

Con pelos y detalles.

Como si tuviese la mirada pegada a un microscopio.

Y tiene olfato.

Porque él es magnánimo, como su nombre completo.

Que sensual se siente...

Esperen, se está yendo de tema.

El punto es, y quiere recalcarlo: Ni aunque volviese a nacer, ni aunque cambiase de cerebro permitiría que, escuchen con atención, tomen nota si es necesario ¿Ya?: Malfoy se acerque a su adorada y pequeña hermana. Es decir ¡Pederasta! ¡Ella es una infante! ¡Y lo seguirá siendo por los próximos setenta y cinco años!

No, no es discutible este ítem. Jamás lo será.

Si el destino lo ha hecho nacer antes es para que cuidase de Lily. Convengamos que aun siendo más chico, haría lo mismo. Pero no es la realidad transitada así que no cuenta.

Dicho esto, James Sirius Potter se siente mejor.

Era un peso que llevaba en su conciencia como la vez que quemó el retrato favorito de la abuela e intentó culpar al gato.

La realidad no podía cambiarse y cuando ya no fuese más a Hogwarts...se metería de contrabando para evitar el desastre.

Hay cosas en este mundo que no deben unirse nunca. El agua y el aceite, el estudio con la diversión y...Y...una Potter con un Malfoy.

¡Escalofríos!

El solo pensarlo le revuelve el estómago.

* * *

><p>Una carta, la respuesta. Es lo único que necesita. Nada más que eso, porque en cuanto a respuestas no hay quien más poderosa que su madre. Claro que su hermano está acostumbrado al griterío y a las llamadas de atención. Este año ya le han enviado siete vociferadores. Sin contar el que tuvo al comenzar octubre por pegar a uno de sus compañeros al asiento del inodoro.<p>

Es perverso.

Le encanta divertirse pero no quiere que nadie lo haga como él. Egoísta.

Si, ¿Y que mas puso en el pergamino que envió a sus padres? ¡Ah! sí...me-ti-do.

Lily Luna ha notado cosas, cosas que son la razón por la cual su hermano mayor ha estado comportándose como un pegote.

Alguien la está observando. Es obvio que con su poca rapidez no ha descubierto quien, pero lo que es realidad no puede modificarse. Y James...James es metido por que le sobra tiempo, ha cortado con su última novia y aún no quiere admitir que los huesos que realmente quiere pertenecen a una simpática Hufflepuff de larga cabellera.

¿Por qué no meterse en su vida? Porque es mejor meterse en la de ella, su hermana menor, así evita cuñados no deseados hasta el 3020 (redondeando, años más, años menos). Lily Luna no es buena en matemáticas, le encantan las letras, pero los números...no. No son lo suyo.

Decirle directamente no funcionaría. Tiende a ponerse obsesivo si se lo repite y nadie quiere a James en estado maniático. Es como un maldito sabueso que no te deja respirar. Una vez, llegó a atosigarla con tan ímpetu que lo hechizó por un día para que se olvidara de ella. Albus le había dicho que eso no estaba bien pero como no quedaron efectos secundarios no le dijo que no volviera hacerlo. Lily supone que es porque Albus sabe lo insoportable que es el mayor de los hijos de Harry Potter en plan **lapa**, además, él pudo descansar de la frase:_ déjala tranquila _que solía decirle a James cada vez que intentaba algo.

No, si Lily tenía suerte de tener un hermano como Albus, ahora, James...

Mejor dejarlo así.

Además ¿Para qué torturarlo? Tarde o temprano (ella prefería mas tarde) su hermano se enteraría del pequeño crush que llevaba hace tiempo y que por cuestión de salud mental no había dicho nunca.

Lo haría cuando James no estuviese en el colegio para asesinarla o encerrarla en una torre con un dragón de por medio (lo oyó hablar con el tío Charlie pidiéndole esto para cuando ella comenzara a salir con chicos).

Definitivamente.

Cuando él se fuera... para entonces tal vez ella tendría el valor de declararse porque tenía que ser sincera, aun debía sacarse unos pocos prejuicios que llevaba encima, con los cuales estaba peleando con ganas.

Estaba en un lio.

Después de todo, le gustaba cierto chico mayor que ella...que para seguir era un Slytherin...y para cerrar era rubio.

¡Rubio!

¿En que estaba pensando?

Quizás la respuesta es: _en nada_ pero, ¿quien le puede decir algo al amor?

Es ciego ¿Recuerdan?

FIN

* * *

><p>Ok. Ehm, bueno, esto...esto es mi primer corto de la nueva generación. De repente vino a mi y tuve que escribirla por que no dejaba de martillarme la cabeza.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos que les haya hecho pasar un lindo momento.

Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por su tiempo!

Beshos

Grisel


End file.
